


[Podfic] Gentlemens' Agreement

by OnlyAugustine



Series: [Podfic] One only understands the things that one tames [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Boundaries, Clint Needs a Hug, Contracts, M/M, Past Abuse, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust Issues, so many trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Gentlemens' Agreement" by Not_You.<br/>"In which Nick Fury dumps one of his many problems on an old friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gentlemens' Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gentlemens' Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109891) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Original work: [Gentlemens' Agreement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109891/chapters/2234220)

Length: 0:20:57

Follow the link to Mediafire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?18vsrixz6ds6vx5)

Enjoy! Please remember to leave comments and kudos here, as well as on the original work!  
:) thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Not_You for permission to record this!  
> I plan on doing more from this series so hopefully I can have more out soon. Thanks, guys!


End file.
